muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave
Kermit stars in the Muppet production of ''Robin Hood, with Lynn as Maid Marian and Fozzie as Little John. In the story, Maid Marian is kidnapped by the Sheriff of Nottingham's men while Little John teaches the Merry Men the proper way to cavort. Backstage, Miss Piggy is upset that she doesn't have a part in the play, and all Kermit can offer her is Sister Tuck. Floyd tells Scooter that he is on strike this week as he doesn't agree with the green costumes. Onstage, Gonzo as the Sheriff tortures Marian for the location of Robin's hideout, but he demonstrates all his torture equipment on himself. Just as she escapes from the Sheriff, she's kidnapped again by Piggy's guards and is locked in her dressing room. Piggy takes Lynn's place as Marian, pretending that Lynn has stage fright, but Kermit doesn't buy it and goes to rescue Lynn from the dressing room. Songs & Sketches * Alan a-Dale (Scooter) sings and cavorts in the woods * Little John (Fozzie) teaches The Merry Men (including Scooter, Lew Zealand, and Beauregard) to cavort properly * Robin Hood (Kermit) and Maid Marian (Lynn) arrive * Robin Hood, Maid Marian, and The Merry Men sing "Hey Down" * The Sheriff of Nottingham's man (Sweetums) catches Maid Marian * Backstage: Miss Piggy demands a role as Sister Tuck * The Sheriff of Nottingham (Gonzo) tortures himself rather than Maid Marian, while Sweetums watches. * Robin Hood and Black Bart, The Sheriff of Nottingham's man, have an archery contest; Alan a-Dale reports in song. * UK Spot: Sam the Eagle talks with a man named "William Shakespeare" * Robin Hood and Maid Marian sing "I Still Love You," but are interrupted by Sister Tuck * The Sheriff of Nottingham's man catches Maid Marian again and locks her in the Guest Star's Dressing Room. * Muppet News Flash: "Town Crier": The Newsman is the town crier: "Five o'clock and all's well! Except that Maid Marian has been kidnapped, the Sheriff's up to no good, that dog is stealing the cheese, Kermit's mad at Piggy, and it's really only 4:30." * Robin Hood and the Merry Men go to rescue Maid Marian but find Miss Piggy in her place. * Robin Hood and the Merry Men rescue the real Maid Marian from the dressing room * Robin Hood, Maid Marian, and the Merry Men reprise "Hey Down" for the closing number Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Scooter, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Whatnots, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef, Beaker, Gonzo, Floyd Pepper, Statler and Waldorf, Beauregard, Louis Kazagger, Sweetums, The Newsman, The Pigs, Black Bart, Sam the Eagle, William Shakespeare Background Muppets: :Muppy, Brown Dog Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, the Newsman, The Swedish Chef and Waldorf :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy and Sam the Eagle :Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Louis Kazagger and some of the Merry Men :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Beaker, William Shakespeare and Sweetums :Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard and some of the Merry Men :Louise Gold as others :Steve Whitmire as some of the Merry Men :Kathryn Mullen as others 323